


I Wanna Share Your Address

by dinglefirst



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott POV, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglefirst/pseuds/dinglefirst
Summary: It's moving day for Lucas and Eliott as they start the rest of their lives in their new home.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	I Wanna Share Your Address

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling a little nervous about this as I haven't posted anything for a long time! I hope you enjoy! 💖
> 
> Title is from Share Your Address by Ben Platt 💕

Eliott swings his hip into the heavy front door, pushing it closed behind him as the cardboard boxes stacked precariously in his arms threaten to topple over or completely give way under the weight of all the junk inside them.

“Lucas?” He calls out from behind his tower of boxes, and then mutters something under his breath about one person not needing so much stuff, and the least his fiancé could do if he’s going to horde so much crap is help him carry some of it from the van. “Where are you? This is heavy and I don’t know where you want it?”

Silence.

Eliott huffs and gives up trying to keep his grip on the boxes, dumping them down unceremoniously by the bottom of the stairs. 

“Lucas?” He calls again, genuinely getting a little irked at the fact that Lucas decided to vanish after only bringing one box into their new home – not even a heavy box; it was just cushions and blankets for the bedroom. “LU!?” 

“‘M’upstairs,” Comes the yelled response, “in the bedroom. Can you come and give me a hand with something?” 

Eliott laughs. He has to. Only Lucas Lallemant could avoid helping with any heavy lifting for a full day and then ask for a favour in return. But that’s not why Eliott laughs. He laughs because he’s already on his way upstairs. He laughs because he knows that no matter how irritating Lucas is being or how exhausted Eliott might be from hauling heavy boxes around all day, he will always be completely powerless to refuse when Lucas asks for anything at all. When Lucas needs him, Eliott will be there, no matter what. That’s the promise Eliott made when he got down on one knee six months ago, and it's a promise he intends to keep until his very last breath, even if right now he’d rather be giving Lucas a lecture on how to stop your fiancé from causing irreparable damage to his spine. He says as much as he reaches their new bedroom door.

“You’re lucky you’re cute you know, because you really don’t deserve any help from m–”

His stream of consciousness dries up completely and he’s rendered completely speechless by the sight in front of him.

Lucas is stood in the middle of the room, a sheepish smile on his face and his hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweatpants.

“Ta-da!” He says sweetly, a warm blush beginning to colour his cheeks as he pulls his hands from his pockets and gestures vaguely around the space.

Eliott had been expecting the room to look like all of the others in their new home; blank and empty and devoid of all the character they plan to fill it with over the many years ahead of them, but this is… it’s beautiful. Lucas has made up the bed with their favourite sheets; cushions and blankets placed perfectly over the huge mattress, making it look like something straight out of a homeware catalogue. In the absence of any curtains, he’s pinned a knitted blanket over the window, allowing the low evening sun to peek through the gaps and dapple across every surface of the room in rich orange tones. In addition to the sunlight, there’s a collection of small candles on the otherwise bare dresser, their tiny flames dancing in the mirror and casting beautiful shadows across the angles of Lucas’ face. 

“You… Lucas, you did all this?” Eliott asks, his chest filling with warmth.

“I know this move has stressed you out, and I know it’s gonna take a long time to get this place fixed up the way we want it but…” He looks at Eliott through his eyelashes and his eyes are so sincere it makes Eliott’s throat constrict, “I just wanted to make sure you could at least get some rest tonight in a room that feels like home.”

Eliott is tired, he’s  _ exhausted  _ but he knows he can’t blame the tears prickling his eyes on fatigue. This miraculous man! They have lived together for over five years now, and yet Lucas keeps coming up with new ways to surprise him and to overwhelm him with endless bursts of love and emotion. 

“I love you.” He says, certain that if he speaks any more than that, he won’t be able to hold back the tears. 

“I love you too, Eli.” Lucas grins, as he lets out a bashful giggle, “You like it then?”

He can’t speak anymore, there are no words to express just how much magic Lucas adds to his life without even realising it. He decides acting on the fireworks in his chest is probably the better option. 

With a deep exhale, he strides over to Lucas and reaches for his cheeks, cradling his beautiful delicate face in his hands. He barely gives Lucas time to register him flooding his personal space before he gets his lips on him, angling his face upwards so he can connect their lips in a dizzying kiss. 

Lucas makes a slightly muffled sound of surprise before allowing himself to sink into Eliott’s touch, his arms looping around Eliott’s neck as he rises on his toes to chase the kiss. 

It’s sweet, soft and delicate, until Lucas lets out a gentle whine and flicks his tongue briefly between Eliott’s lips. That’s all it takes to ignite the spark inside Eliott, and suddenly he wants more,  _ needs _ more. 

He opens his mouth wide, dragging Lucas’ lips apart with his own before licking into his warm, wet mouth. His taste is intoxicating. He must have tasted Lucas’s mouth thousands of times but it never gets old, never feels any less addictive. 

Lucas’ hands slide up into Eliott’s hair and he tugs at the strands as they continue to kiss with increasing fervour. Their tongues are wet and dancing together and Lucas begins to writhe in Eliott’s hold, tiny sounds of desire being passed between their mouths. 

As Eliott’s hands travel down Lucas’ warm body towards his buttocks, Lucas huffs a breath and pushes his hips forward into Eliott’s, letting him know in the silent language they’ve written for themselves over the years that he wants more. 

Their lips disconnect for long enough for Eliott to pull Lucas’ t-shirt off over his head, revealing his smooth tanned chest and stomach, the firm muscles appearing even more defined in the soft amber light. He presses a kiss onto the soft skin where Lucas’ heart is thundering in his chest before removing his own shirt and latching onto Lucas’ mouth again. 

Lucas’ fingertips ignite flames on Eliott’s skin as they skim down his sides and up his back. The touch is electric and it sends bolts of energy southwards until Eliott can’t bear how tight his jeans have become. 

“So hard.” Lucas pants, and it’s unclear if he’s talking about himself or commenting on Eliott’s equally aroused state as they press their crotches together, grinding hungrily against each other.

“Your fault.” Eliott responds, deciding that if either or both of them are hard in each other’s presence, it’s usually Lucas’ fault. He grips his fiancé by his deceptively muscular thighs and lifts him up, carrying him over to the bed and dropping him down onto the beautifully folded sheets. 

“You’re the one who kissed me!” Lucas tries to argue adorably, as strands of his beautifully messy hair fall into his eyes.

“And I have no regrets.” Eliott bats back, reaching for the button on his jeans and undoing them when he knows he has a captive audience. 

There’s nothing quite like the thrill that courses through him when he knows he has Lucas’ undivided attention. He pushes his jeans and boxers down his legs, not breaking eye contact with the half naked man on the bed before him who seems to be unable to return the banter previously being passed between them. His eyes are wide as they drink Eliott in and his mouth slackens as his breath becomes more laboured.

“C’mere.” He says, pushing his hair back and away from his face. 

Eliott is sure he has no idea how breathtaking he is.

He doesn’t respond with words, but approaches Lucas on the bed, leaning down to rid him of his sweatpants and underwear before crawling on top of him on the bed, their bodies touching at every possible point.

After a brief silent exchange between blue eyes and grey, they’re kissing again, and it’s still tender, still loaded with emotion, but it’s also slightly sloppy and desperate. Wet tongues trying to convey precious messages of love as well desperate cries of carnal desire.

Eliott drives his erection against Lucas’ and his whole body quivers as he feels their dicks pressing together; hot friction and slick precome mixing together. It drives him wild. Still.

“I’m not gonna last long.” Lucas gasps underneath him, one hand tangled in Eliott’s hair and the other scratching down his spine. “Eli, I’m so turned on… so hard for you…”

“Shhhh…” Eliott soothes, kissing his way down Lucas’ body as his hands rub comforting circles into his skin, “Gonna take care of you baby.”

He doesn’t give Lucas the opportunity to respond before he’s wrapping his lips around the fat red head of his straining dick, savouring the familiar salty sweet flavour that still makes him dizzy.

“ _ Fuck _ ... Eli, Eli, Eli…” Lucas cries through clenched teeth as Eliott works him with his mouth, steady and deliberate with no hint of teasing. Eliott knows they both need it like this, they need to feel each other, to release. They have their whole lives for teasing and toying with each other, right now they just need to come. Eliott just wants to make this gorgeous boy feel all the intense pleasure he deserves.

He pulls his mouth away and grips the base of Lucas’ cock, pumping it rhythmically with one hand as the other moves lower, beneath his balls, seeking out the spot that he knows will push him over the edge.

Instinctively, obviously knowing where Eliott is going, Lucas pulls his knees up to his chest, opening himself up to Eliott in a way that looks so good it makes sweat pool on Eliott’s upper lip. 

“Holy shit, Lu…” Eliott reveres as Lucas continues to blow his mind simply by existing. He’s flushed red all over and his body glistens with sweat as it convulses in time with Eliott’s steadily jerking fist. His legs are spread wide and there are tiny breathy sounds dripping from his lips, sounding like barely audible prayers.

Wasting no more time, Eliott brings his index finger to his mouth and coats it in saliva so it’s slick and glistening. As he brings his lips back to Lucas’ cock, his wet finger presses against his perfectly presented hole. He doesn’t breach the pulsing ring of muscle, just applies light pressure, the pads of his fingers sliding over the warm skin.

Lucas’ sounds are more frantic now and his eyes are screwed shut as he moans wildly into the quiet of their bedroom. 

“Ahh– aaahhh– baby, fuck,  _ fuck _ !” he yelps and Eliott can tell by the tightening of his stomach muscles that he’s right on the brink. 

With a swirl of his tongue, Eliott bobs his head enthusiastically on Lucas’ cock once, twice more. He pushes his wet finger just inside Lucas’ tight hole and that’s it. 

Warm salty liquid spills onto his tongue as Lucas shakes through his orgasm, whimpering and panting out words that don’t quite form any proper sentences.

Eliott sits back on his haunches, admiring the view of his fucked out fiancé as he strokes his own cock, an electric current of relief and pleasure coursing through him. It only feels like seconds before he can feel his orgasm bubbling in the pit of his stomach and he can hear the filthy desperate sounds falling from his own mouth. 

Lucas seems to hear them too as they pull him from his post-orgasm haze. He sits up and moves so he’s kneeling in front of Eliott, staring into him with those atlantic eyes. 

“Let me.” He says, and it’s so soft, so gentle and full of love that Eliott feels goosebumps cover every inch of his skin. 

Lucas reaches forward and wraps his slender fingers around Eliott’s dick, spreading slick precome up and down the length. The pleasure is blinding, and when he finds his lips connected with Lucas’ once more, it’s all he can do to keep himself from falling apart under his loving touch. 

It doesn’t take long – seconds, probably, minutes, maybe – before Eliott is gasping into Lucas’ mouth. 

“Now baby,” he breathes against his lips, “Now.” And then he’s coming, hard. Intense shocks of pleasure flood his senses and he grips onto Lucas for support, kissing him and kissing him as he lets himself feel every euphoric second of his orgasm.

They collapse together into the bundle of cushions and blankets, Lucas’ expert folding work now completely undone. 

After a few minutes of quiet kissing and caressing, Eliott breaks the silence. 

“I hope you don’t think this means you can get out of unpacking, mister.” He says, digging a tickling finger into Lucas’ ribcage and causing him to squeal with laughter.

“Hey,” he giggles, “You knew when you proposed to me that me and manual labour don’t go well together. This is the man you chose to marry, Eli, and that’s on you.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Eliott says, with a soft smile to counter his gorgeous fiancé’s smirk, “That’s all on me, and it’s the best decision I ever made.”

“Eliott!” Lucas groans, rolling his eyes fondly at the way Eliott can’t resist turning playful banter into heartfelt romantic declarations. “I love you.” He says, nestling into Eliott’s hold and kissing his chest.

“Love you too,” Eliott whispers, “but you’re still helping me unpack.”

When Lucas bites at Eliott’s chest like a disgruntled cat, he wonders if he’s ever been more in love than in this moment? He doesn’t suppose it even matters, though, because he knows he’s going to spend the rest of his life falling more and more in love with Lucas every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @lifeisevak! 🥰


End file.
